


birthday party

by atlaswrote



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ?? maybe, Humor, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Riding, Role Reversal, Service Top, Vibrators, do not copy to another site, service top steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaswrote/pseuds/atlaswrote
Summary: tony gives steve the gift that just keeps on giving.





	birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing nsfw (or stony lmao)

Tony considered himself a virile man, but even he couldn’t stand up to the super soldier serum enhanced libido that was Steve’s.

 

But just because he couldn’t, doesn’t mean that something he made couldn’t. And if he made it, then technically he was still keeping up.

 

It makes sense.

 

So that’s how he ended up standing in their shared bedroom on Steve’s birthday, holding a weighted vibrator and texting his boyfriend.

 

 _your second gift is in the bedroom._ He figured that was vague enough to have Steve curious enough to come upstairs without any other prompting.

 

His first gift was an art suite that was an entire floor, with every canvas money could buy, and even some money couldn’t. It was also outfitted with a floor to ceiling digital canvas and a light room. It was a struggle to get some of the more rare items, but it was worth the look on Steve’s face, shock and awe and undeniable love.

 

Tony adored him.

 

He was shaken out of his reverie by footsteps.The only people who lived here with audible footsteps were Steve and Thor, but Thor would usually start speaking long before he actually reached the person he was talking to, which left -

 

“Hey, Steve.” He said, pulling him closer. Steve kissed him on the forehead, a soft press of slightly chapped lips.

 

“Hello to you too, Tony. Are you going to explain what this second gift was and why I had to come all the way up here to get it?” Steve said into his hairline. Tony responded by pressing the vibrator into his lower abdomen.

 

“A dick?” Tony flicked it on.

 

“Ah, an _electric_ dick.” Tony snorted in response.

 

“As opposed to what? An acoustic dick?”

 

“Yes.” He said, voice monotone.

 

“Shut up, Morgan Freeman. Anyways, I want to use this on you, because even though I can’t keep up with the super soldier serum, this should be able to.” Steve laughed at him, nodding slightly.

 

“Do you need any more convincing or is this good enough?” Tony asked, while reaching down to grab him through his sweatpants. Steve was already hard, but it was worth it to see that flush begin to spread down his face.

 

It didn’t take much to get him out of his clothes after that, pulling of his shirt and pants to reveal that he had gone commando today.

 

“Oh, is this for me?” Tony said, pushing Steve back towards the bed. As they collapsed into the sheets, Steve began to pull off Tony’s shirt. He went agreeably, before gently pressing down on Steve’s hands to get him to stop. He kissed his temple, before drifting downwards.

 

Tony kissed down his chest, which was flushed red and already heaving. This was one of the things Tony adored about the serum - besides the enhanced libido, there was enhanced sensitivity. Steve thought it was embarrassing when Tony could get him to fall apart just by teasing at his nipples, but Tony thought it was unbelievably hot.

 

In fact.

 

Tony sealed his mouth over Steve’s left nipple, laving at it with the rough part of his tongue. Steve’s back arched sinuously, already wordlessly begging for more.

 

God, Tony loved his boyfriend.

 

He pinched at the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Sometimes he would bite down, sharp enough to get Steve to jerk against him. Tony grinded back, dragging his jeans against Steve’s hard shaft, just shy of painful. HIs mouth fell open on a silent gasp, muscles trembling slightly.

 

Tony smirked. He reached down between them, wrapping his hand around Steve’s leaking cock. He swiped his finger through the precum gathered at the head, watching Steve’s eyelashes flutter. Steve’s body tensed even further, abdominal muscles clenching. Another dirty-slick pull and Steve was shattering apart, spilling over both of their chests.

 

“That’s one.” Tony says, almost absentmindedly. He grabbed the vibe and flicked it on low, trailing it through the mess of cum on Steve’s stomach. He then rubs it on the base of Steve’s, still hard, cock.

 

“Oh, tha-that’s-” He stutters out, eyes closed. Tony leaned down, licking a stripe up the underside of his member, before sealing his mouth over the head. He slowly took the rest of him into his mouth, wrapping his hands around what he couldn’t reach. He began bobbing up and down, moaning in the back of his throat.

 

One of Steve’s hands came down on the back of his head, gripping but not guiding. The other was thrown over his face, burying his sighs in the crook of his elbow.

 

Tony threw his hand out, hitting the bottle of lube. He laid the vibrator, now turned off, on Steve’s hips, before pouring the lube on his own fingers, letting it warm. He sucked hard on Steve’s cock as he pressed two fingers into him, dancing his tongue along Steve’s quivering length to keep him distracted as he scissored him open.

 

Steve sucked in a breath as Tony pressed another finger in, rubbing them along his prostate. His fingers were worn and calloused, and he knew Steve could feel the texture against his walls.

 

He pulled all but one finger out, using it to hold him open. He grabbed the vibrator and pushed it in until the flared base, making sure to angle it towards Steve’s prostate. He flicked it on the lowest setting, and watched as his boyfriend clenched down on it, air almost punching out of his lungs.

 

“Feels nice?” Tony purred, gently sliding up his body in one sinuous movement. He knew it worked when Steve’s eyes shifted to track him, breath still coming in small gasps. If tony didn’t know exactly how long Steve could hold his breath - seven minutes straight - he would be worried if he was hurting him. As it stood, Tony only settled in to watch the show.

 

This orgasm took a while to build up, coming right on the heels of another, but it was worth it to watch Steve’s eyes glaze over as his hips rolled. He especially loved watching Steve's muscles bulge when he reached down to flick it up to the medium setting. Steve stiffened, a long moan dragging out of his throat, before all his muscles relaxed as he came again.

 

He smirked as Steve started making high pitched whines and pleas. He was begging and he did it so easy.

 

“What are you asking me for, sweetheart?” He heard Steve whimper, and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Too much, I'm on fire - _ahh_ ,” He gasped out, eyes clenched shut. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face.

 

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Tony said back, drifting his hand lower in anticipation.

 

“No, so close, _please_ -” Tony hummed in response, before sliding his hands up Steve's sides. He watched, gently praising, as Steve shook his way through his third orgasm.

 

Tony cut the vibe off, seeing the tell-tale signs of overstimulation. Besides, he had other matters to attend to.

 

“Can I ride you?” At first, Tony thought Steve was so far gone that he couldn't even hear Tony, but then Steve pulled him closer with a nod.

 

Tony grabbed the lube and began working himself open, while Steve slowly came back to himself. He sighed as he relaxed, before gently kneading Tony's sides. Tony marked easy, and knew he would have bruises in the morning.

 

Rather than speaking, Tony just threw his leg over Steve until he was settled right above his hips. He shifted back and guided himself down on Steve, both hissing as he bottomed out. He let Steve grip his hips as he began setting a rhythm. Steve watched, entranced as Tony’s abdomen muscles clenched and released. Steve responded in time, rolling his hips to meet Tony’s slow rippling.

 

It was slow, huffs of breathe and low sounds of pleasure playing counterpoint to the deep groans from earlier. It was so slow in fact, that Tony didn’t realize he was close until he had toppled over, spilling between their bodies. His muscles went lax, post orgasm lethargy sinking into his bones. Steve thrusted another two times before spilling inside him.

 

Tony reached down to pull the vibe out, tossing it to the far side of the bed.

 

“So which one of us is getting up to get a washcloth?” Tony asked the open air.

 

“I would except for the fact that I don’t think I can stand right now.”

 

“So does that mean I won?” Tony turned his head to look at Steve, who was trying to work himself into a sitting position.

 

“I could have sworn this was meant to be a birthday gift."

 

“I _won_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [hey check me out](https://becomingnova.tumblr.com/) it's mostly aesthetics and hozier ngl but also send me asks


End file.
